When You Feel Like Flying
by JustWOW
Summary: A mysterious case with even more mysterious symptoms,leads to a big change in the lives of Cuddy and House. Huddy.
1. Bright Pink and Spinning

**I'm not really sure if anyone really likes my stories (except my friends who actually **_**review**_** unlike some people…), but I put 'the choice' on hiatus because I got bored, and this sounded like more fun to write. So here we go! This is just one of those things that I think of when I can't sleep. Usually I ignore them, but this was too appealing. So yeah it's kind of weird, and House is probably OOC. But well… I have no idea what I'm doing! Anyway enjoy! Oh and the title makes no sense XD**

_**Bright pink and Spinning**_

**X x x **

Jeffery Taylor lay in bed, not feeling like getting up. He had slept well, for him. Last night he had gotten home late after spending all day at his lab. Working in pharmaceuticals meant crazy hours, something his wife would never understand. She was always so angry when he got home late. He heard his alarm clock blaring in the background. He tried to get up, and sitting up he felt the most powerful headache, like his skull was splitting open right between his eyes. "Uhn!" all he could do was moan, so loudly that his wife came into the bedroom.

"Jeff?" she questioned, looking to his side of the bed. But Jeff wasn't there.

He couldn't breathe, and the sound of her voice barely registered over the pain. He felt like his lungs were closing up, his body shutting down. He felt as if his eyes were popping out of his head and his rapid heart rate was the only thing in his ears. He knew his heart was beating way too fast, and that he would soon hit tachycardia, and pass out. His fingers clutched so hard at the base of his bed, the wood splintered. His rapid gasps for air brought nothing to his oxygen deprived brain and body. His vision turned black as he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights and sounds of the ambulance overpowered Jeffery's senses as he came into his surroundings. He'd blacked out before, but it was never like this. All of his senses felt like they were on overdrive. The world was in such a fierce clarity, each light and person standing out so much his head hurt. The siren was piercing his ears, at a frequency that never bothered him before. He could also hear every voice in the ambulance, and the guy on the other end of the phone (who he assumed was his insurance agent) that his wife was talking to. _This is weird. I shouldn't be able to hear him…_ At the same time as all of this was assaulting his senses, he was miserably hungry. His stomach was growling, cramps worse than he'd ever felt. And despite all of this, he was refreshed. More than refreshed. He felt like he could run a marathon, and still have enough energy to do it again.

"Patient with simultaneous tachycardia and respiratory arrest." He heard as the doors opened, revealing an ER. "heart is still racing, we had to intubate as well." _What is wrong with me?_ Jeff thought, he felt fine. Actually better than fine, he felt really great. Except that his head hurt like hell and his eyes where seeing spots and his stomach ached, but other than that he felt great.

The EMTs lifted him onto a stretcher and rolled him into the hospital. His head was still pounding from the incessant onslaught of his senses, and he felt a bit faint from hunger. He periodically had mini blackouts as he was wheeled into the ER. _These guys must think I'm unconscious._ He thought as they roughly dropped him onto the bed. "Ow!"he tried to say. This proved to be a really bad idea, because a tube down your throat usually means you can't talk. His failed attempt did serve to alert his doctors though.

"Hey Doctor Cameron, we need you over here!" one of the many ER nurses hollered.

Dr. Cameron hurried over, grabbing a small penlight out of the pocket of her scrubs. She flashed it quickly in front of Jeff's eyes. "pupils are round and reactive, but guys you really need to see this." His pupils were dilated, taking up almost all of his brilliant midnight blue eyes. But the strange thing wasn't the color at all. It was the way his eyes responded to the light, so fast as if they knew where it would be next.

"I've never seen anything like this. We need to get House." Dr. Cameron exclaimed, running off to the personnel floors.

_What's wrong? Who's House? What the hell is WRONG WITH MY EYES! If I go blind I swear to god I will hurt someone. _All of these thoughts were rushing through his head as he watched the young doctor run off.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dr. Cameron quickly stepped off the elevator, twirling her hair in her fingers. She honestly had no idea what to make of these symptoms. And what was worse, she felt very uncomfortable coming to House. She may tell everyone that she was over him, but ever since he and Cuddy started dating, things had been awkward between them. And now there was this… well what was this anyway? The symptoms didn't match up.

She was so busy worrying about talking to House in her head that she walked right into him. She almost knocked him over. "Geez, still can't keep your hands off me can ya?" he asked as she steadied herself.

"No- I…" she blushed, "we have a case down in the ER, and I think you'll be interested." She left it there, hoping he would want to help, and not make some stupid remark about her being in love with him.

"Well, knowing you, it's probably just a kid with strep, so I don't really think I need to help." He started to turn away.

"Respiratory failure, tachycardia, and unusual eye movement and color. We got his heart rate down but it's still very high and he still can't breathe." She rattled off, hoping to get him interested.

"Hmmm…" House hesitated, "what the hell does 'unusual eye movement and color' mean? Are his eyes bright pink and spinning or something?"

"Well, it's hard to describe… you really should see for yourself." She smiled weakly.

"I guess as long as you don't plan on raping me on the way there, a trip to the ER won't kill me. But I'm pretty sure Cuddy would mind if that's what you planned."

Cameron didn't say anything, just led the way downstairs (via the elevator of course), House following grudgingly behind her.

**Alright so that was chapter one. Next one will be up soon, I hope. Please review… anyone who does gets a cyber hug!**


	2. Kisses in the Parking Garage

House and Cameron quickly (or as quickly as one can with a bum leg and a cane) stepped off the elevator, and into the ER. House always hated coming down here. Between the nurses running around, the frantic patients and the worried families, it was an emotional hurricane. In other words, Hell for House. He only ever came down here if Cuddy made him or he was really bored and needed a case. Although usually for that he went to clinic first, it was much easier to find patients there without having to deal with overly emotional people.

"Cameron, I didn't realize you were bringing me _here_," House whined, shuffling behind her.

"Considering that this is where I work, where else would I have gotten you a case?' Cameron really didn't need House to be sarcastic now, she was already stressed. On top of all the duties that came with running the ER, this patients symptoms were freaking her out. She hoped House could solve this case. The last patient she had didn't make it, and she was relying on him.

"I don't know… Clinic? Even that would be better than here." House's voice brought her out of the flashback.

Cameron didn't reply, just opened the curtains around one of the many beds. A few nurses and 2 EMTs were inside. "Jeffery, this is our diagnostician DR. House. He's going to be your attending from now on." The patient, Jeffery, nodded in response, taking the man before him.

House looked Jeff over slowly, the tube protruding from his throat, the many IVs, and then looked closely at his eyes. Cameron was right, they _were_ unusual. Sadly they weren't bright pink, but the irises had a brilliant blue hue. Not like his own icy blue, but something like a cross between royal and midnight blue. They had an odd glow, and a very bright one at that, that could only be described as, well… _unhuman_. It made his eyes seem larger and piecing, like the eyes of a predator. House couldn't quite tell what she meant by 'unusual movement', but was sure he would soon enough. "What's up." He said flatly, noticing the man's expectant look.

Jeffery smiled,_ well this is going to be interesting,_ he thought.

House grabbed the chart out of Cameron's hand and skimmed it over. "I'll take him." He said quickly, with a barely detectible trace of excitement. The last few cases had been really simple, meaning boring. The only bonus was that meant more time with Cuddy. Speaking of Cuddy… House looked at his watch. _CRAP_! It was already 12:55; he was supposed to meet Cuddy for lunch at one. "Get him up to my floor, I don't want to have to come down here again. Bye-yah Cameron," he said walking away, "I gotta go bang my Cuddle-Muffin."

Cameron's eyes got wide as she blushed, then she rolled them. She _really_ didn't need to hear that. House could be so inappropriate at time (okay, all the time), but well... he was _House_ and he would always be House. She was just glad he didn't get the pleasure of seeing her reaction_._

Jeff smiled again. He really wished he could laugh- that Dr. House was pretty funny- but the fricking tube down his throat wouldn't let him! He really was going to like this 'Dr. House'.

Or so he thought.

XXXX

Cuddy was literally _running_ through the hospital, something she herself didn't allow. It was also pretty near impossible in four-inch heels. She sprinted down the hallway, then slid a round a corner. And right into House. They both crashed to the floor, with Cuddy on top of House. She was in shock foe a little bit, but his voice brought her back.

"You're lucky I was there to break you fall," he groaned.

"Sorry," she whispered attempting to stand up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her to him. "House," she hissed in her trademark warning tone, "we're in the _hospital_ in the _hallway_. What are you trying to do?"

House faked hurt, and innocence, "what do you mean Cuddy? I can't hug my girlfriend at work?'

"We both know this isn't a hug, House. We're on the _floor._"

But Cuuuuuudyyyyyyy!" he whined like he was a five year old and wanted a cookie. She ignored him, and stood up, almost falling over as she straddled him. _Great!_ She thought_ how more inappropriate can this look._ She was glad she didn't say this out loud; she could just imagine the things House could think up. " House, just leave me alone till lunch okay?" her face was red, and she was upset. Enough so that from his strange angle it was apparent.

"Jeez Cuddy, it was just a joke."

But she was already gone, striding off towards her office. He watched her ass get farther and farther away before getting up off the floor and fallowing her.

xxx

Cuddy strode into her office, shut the door behind her and slowly sank against it. She wasn't angry, per se, more of a combination of embarrassment and stress. She had so much to do today, all this week, that it was getting to her. House's "joke" was funny for about the first ten seconds, but then people start to stare. She loved when he did unexpected cute things like that when they were at home or at the park… really anywhere but work. She gave a weak sigh, then stood up and walked to her desk. She still had work to do if she wanted to go out to lunch with house.

Gathering up the files on her overcrowded desk, she leafed through them looking for the one she'd come sprinting down here for. It was the budget report, and apparently the board needed it _right now._ She opened the first drawer, then the second, then and the third. No luck. She knew she had it, somewhere.

She moved away from her desk and bent down to look in her briefcase.

"You shouldn't tease me like that."

House's voice startled her, causing her to jump up and hit her head on the chair.

" That takes serious skill", House smirked," I mean anyone can hit their head on a desk, or a table or a counter, but a _chair_… that's impressive."

"Shut up House!" she said, trying not to smile. He always did this to her, always made her laugh. But she didn't need that right now. She needed to find that file!

"Ready to go to lunch?" house asked expectantly.

"Oh god House. I'm so sorry. I have to take a file to the board. We'll have to go some other time."

"Nuh-uh." Just go give them the file, I'll wait here and then we'll go."

"It's not that simple. I need to find it first, and then they want me to present it. I'm really sorry."

"But Cuddy!"

"House, no." she bent down again to keep looking, not seeing the look of disappointment on his face.

_It's always something _House thought. _Work always comes first._ Sure they went home together, ate dinner together if he didn't have a case and she didn't have to stay late, and the sex was great. But rarely did they ever just enjoy each other's company, to put it in the words of a teenager, they never just 'hung out'. They hadn't been on a date in over a month.

House sighed and walked out. She had more responsibilities than he did, running the hospital and all. He probably didn't make life easy with his crazy plans and his attitude either. But he still wanted some time with her,_ just her_. He walked through the clinic, and waited for the elevator to go see his patient.

"House!" Cuddy yelled running out of her office. "Found it," she said, holding up a manila folder, "I'll make Dr. Zeeler present it. Then we can still go out to lunch." She smiled weakly, hoping he wasn't too mad at her to still want to go.

He turned around slowly to look at her, a false expression of conflict on his face. "Yay!" he then exclaimed, still sounding like a five year old.

"Great." Cuddy sighed, steeping into the elevator as the doors opened. House stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his embrace a bit before she remembered where they were. "House," she warned, as he leaned his head on her shoulder "we're still in the hospital."

"Someone doesn't like public-displays-of-affection." House jeered, causing Cuddy to laugh. He knew she loved when he did this, at least when they were at home. _He_ loved to annoy her at work.

Cuddy tried not to blush as the elevator doors opened and another doctor stepped in. She knew how this looked, how odd it must be to see. On top of the fact that people still were getting used to them dating, she was the Dean. Activities like this were above her until they started dating. But she loved it. She would never tell House, but it was moments like this that brightened up her whole day.

House eased his arms off of her as they arrived at their floor. As soon as the doors opened, Cuddy sprinted off down the hall toward the boardroom. House watched as she skidded a bit in her too-high heels. _Wow_ he laughed quietly to himself _she must be really hungry._ He followed after her slowly, being a cripple and all it wasn't easy to sprint.

He reached the boardroom, as Cuddy was getting ready to leave, and waited in the doorway. "Ready?" he asked as she strode out.

"Oh!" she jumped a little, "House," she smiled, "yeah, lets go." She slid her arm around the small of her back as they walked to the elevators.

"Where do you want to go?" house asked as they rode down," I was thinking Ihop."

"Pancakes? I'm not eating pancakes for lunch. What about that little sandwich place… you know… the one by my house. What's it called-"

"Tolani's" House finished her thought.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, causing a few other doctors to look their way in the parking garage. "Sorry." She mumbled, "I'm just really hungry."

House laughed quietly. Cuddy could be so crazy outside of her hospital. She was like a bottle of soda. Gets shaken up all day, and then she leaves and the wonderful bubbles explode everywhere. He loved it. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and he couldn't get enough. He could still feel her arm wrapped around his waist. He twisted around and kissed her softly.

Cuddy gasped in his mouth, then deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along the ridges on his top teeth, forcing him to open his mouth wider. He placed his hand on the back of her neck as their tongues battled. He moved away from her mouth and kissed her neck. Then he stopped.

"What?" Cuddy whispered, eyes still closed.

"Lets go to lunch."

Cuddy's eyes shot open. "You're cruel! Just fro that you can ride your bike and meet me there. And yes, I know it's raining." she began to walk to her car, but House grabbed her again.

"Come on." He pouted. Cuddy placed her hands on his chest on shoved him away.

" That should teach you not to mess with people," she laughed, and opened the door to her Lexus. But House was right behind her. He pulled open the passenger door and hopped in.

"I got mad ninja skills," He laughed, "you didn't even see me coming."

Cuddy just smiled and lightly kissed him before starting the car.


	3. Our Druggie

**OMG i am so sorry for not updating this forever. I DON'T even have an excuse, I just wasn't motivated. To those of you who read and reviewed _Funhouse,_ thank you. Well here is the third chapter, I'm sorry its kinda short (DDX are hard to write) but i hope you like it. Any suggestions are welcome and hopefully the next one will be up without a 3 month hiatus.**

**

* * *

**

"How can you be finished already?' Cuddy laughed as House stuffed the last bite of his sandwich down his throat, "We've only been here for, what, 5 minutes?"

"I'm a growing boy," House mumbled, still chewing.

"Yeah, width wise anyway." Cuddy dodged the playful smack coming her way.

"Well maybe, at least my ass doesn't get bigger every day."

"You love my ass."

"Doesn't mean it's not big. And I thought you were the hungry one. Or was it not that kind of hunger?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Cuddy just smiled, and picked at her sandwich. It was true, she had been hungry when they got here, but then House had started talking about his new patient. It wasn't really that freaky of a case, and by far not the weirdest, but she'd had a weak stomach for anything 'icky' lately. She looked down at her sandwich, her favorite, with mozzarella, pesto and sun-dried tomato, trying to get herself to eat it. Thankfully she was saved when House reached over and grabbed the half she hadn't bitten.

"Hey!" Cuddy attempted to grab it back, but House smirked and pulled it out of her reach.

"You weren't eating it, and I'm hungry."

"Fine, take it, you can have the other half too."

"Yay!," House exclaimed, using his five year old voice, "Hey," his sudden change of tone made her look up.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we should move in together." He looked down quickly after he spoke, not wanting her to see him blush, or to see her reaction.

It was a good thing he did too, because he missed the look of total surprise that appeared on her face. "Are you sure House?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He said with a bit more venom then he intended. Cuddy momentarily stopped, but then ran her hand along his cheek.

"This is… unexpected." She held his gaze for a minute.

"Really, I mean, I basically live at your house and Rachel and I get along. Just to clarify, this isn't an offer to move in _with me_. I'm basically inviting myself to move in _with you._"

Leave it to House to take a totally sweet moment and make a joke, but she figured that was just his way of veering around the emotional parts of conversation. _I suppose its better than getting withdrawn…_ she knew that a year ago that's what he would have done, disappeared into his little shell, like a turtle. Asking to move in was a huge step for him, one she was glad to be a part of. She realized she was over analyzing this. _He just wants to move in, its not like he asked you to marry him. _She breathed out slowly, like when she did her yoga.

"Hello, earth to Cuddles." House's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. " I asked to move in remember? Did you get sucked into the black hole that is your brain again?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, no, wait, YES! Of course I want you to move in."

"Cool."

* * *

House walked into to the team room, where they were all seated, "38 year old male with tachycardia, respiratory arrest and unusual eye movement. Now complaining of headache." Foreman spoke quickly when House strode in. " He's stable now, but he's had 3 tachycardia's and we don't think he'll make it through another one." House nodded slowly."

"Tox screen was clean and so was the echo." Taub added.

"It could be Amyloidoisis, his bodies proteins could be replicating in his heart and lungs, explaining the heart attack and respiratory failure." Chase pitched in.

"Wouldn't explain the eyes."

"Well do you have a better idea Foreman?"

"Cocaine would explain all of his symptoms."

"So would huffing cough syrup." House interrupted the bickering of his ducklings. "Foreman, cocaine would have showed up in his blood stream, but you're right about the amyloidoisis being incorrect, point for you!"

"Cocaine wouldn't show up in the tox screen if he hadn't used in a while. The long time abuse would explain the heart, lung, _and _eyes."

House thought over the idea, checking it against the basically encyclopedia quality base of medical knowledge in his brain. It made sense, it fit, in a neat little package, but it didn't _feel_ right. _ME, superstitious? no way. _He couldn't even believe he had thought that, it kind of appalled him. He wiped all of these thoughts from his mind and looked up from the file he was pretending to read and back to his ducklings. "Cocaine is our best bet, Foreman go test for the cocaine in his blood, since apparently it's there... Pretty-boy go take our druggies history. And Taub... go do what ever you do. Hurry along now my minions!" He watched as they each went there separate ways, then headed over to Wilson's office.

He was immersed in his thoughts as he made the short hop over to Wilson's door, mostly thoughts about moving in with Cuddy, but also about the case and then the usual random stuff that he always had on his mind. He began to hum "Dani California" as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry for your loss , there was nothing we could do. Here's another tissue- HOUSE! How many times do i have to tell you you have to knock before you barge in here. I'm busy."

"Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana, robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana!" House sang at the top of his lungs.

"Please be quiet House, and while your at it why don't you leave. Come back when you have a little bit of control."

"Dr. Wilson, I think I'll leave now. Thank you." the man who Wilson had been talking to got up from the leather chair and walked out the door, giving House a curious glance.

"Cuddy is going to kill you. That was one of our donors, whose wife just died of lung cancer. I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled the plug on the million he just gave to pediatrics." Wilson sounded quite exasperated as he stood and gathered up the things on his desk.

"Speaking of Cuddy," House said, ignoring everything Wilson had just said, "i just thought you might want to know that I'm moving in with her."

Wilson dropped the pile he was holding."Really? Wow this is a big step. House are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I find it interesting that you and Cuddy had the same question. This shouldn't be a surprise, I only ever go to my own apartment to restock on clothes. And yes, i wouldn't have asked if i wasn't sure."_ That's the same thing you told Cuddy, _he thought.

Wilson looked up at House, studying his face to make sure he wasn't messing with him. It looked like he was sincere, but with House you could never tell. He decided to go for it and believe him. "Well congratulations, I'm proud of you." He gave House a warm smile. "Call me if you need help moving things, although you'll probably make Foreman or Chase do it."

"I hadn't thought of that, its even better than hiring those _Mexicanos_ at home depot to do it. Free Labor!" He walked out the door humming again.


	4. Author's Note

Hey readers (if anyone is actually reading this story anymore) just a heads up. I know I haven't updated in forever and, sorry for getting your hopes up, I will not be for a while. I'm currently going through a lot of stuff, school and otherwise. Also I'm planning another fanfic, not for House- Criminal Minds actually. So probably closer to summer a couple of chapters of WYFLF will be up, most of them are sort of half written and planned out. And if anyone's interested the CM fic is going to be posted at the end of summer.

JustWOW


End file.
